Michelle ma Belle
by eu nao falo o portugues
Summary: "I will say the only words that I know you will understand my Michelle...."
1. Chapter 1

Michelle ran a hand through her long blonde hair and stood up in gymnastics form. She ran and flipped doing a perfect cartwheel. Great job, love Jude said from his pearch on the apartment building steps. A cigarette was dangling from his lips. "Where's Mom and Julian" Michelle asked her father reffering to her younger brother. "They went out to get Jules some hockey gear" Jude replied and absently brushed his picture with his thumb. Michelle nodded and did a back handspring. "I am going to go see Janis and Jimi" she said righting herself and sniffling. She was just getting over the midst of a cold. "Okay love" Jude replied and smiled at Michelle briefly before going back to his picture. Michelle had been the only one of Jude and Lucy's three children to inherit his drawing skills. Michelle was the middle child of her family and the only girl. She had an older brother, George, and a younger brother Julian. George, 21, had moved out. Michelle had blonde hair and green eyes. Julian had brown hair and hazel eyes. George had brown hair and blue eyes. He had a quirky grin which got him any girl he wanted. Michelle climbed the steps to Uncle Jojo and Aunt Sadie's apartment where Jimi was playing guitar. "Hey Mickey" he said strumming and Michelle smiled at him. Mickey was his pet name for her. "I made a new song" Jimi said. "Lets hear it" Michelle replied and Jimi started to sing.

_I think I'm gonna be sad I think it's todayyy yeah. The girl thats driven me mad is goin awayyyyyy. Shes got a ticket to ride. Shes got a ticket to rideeee. Shes got a ticket to ride and she don't care._

"You like it so far" Jimi asked her. "It's great"Michelle replied smiling her thousand watt smile. Jimi smiled back and Janis came out of her bedroom. She was frowning and held a piece of paper. "What's up Janiee" Michelle asked. "I'm having a serious case of writer's block man" Janis replied sitting on the couch next to her brother. "Want me to play some music and you can write to it?" Jimi asked her. "Nah" Janis replied striking up a cigarret "i'll be ite."

Michelle heard her mother and brother come in and quickly raced out of Sadie and Jojo's apartment shouted and goodbye over her shoulder. Michelle started to run down the stairs when she tripped and tumbled down the stairs. "Okay" she said standing up "that hurt." Lucy ran out of the apartment "Shelly are you alright" she asked her concerned. "I think so" Michelle replied and started to bend. After she did a split she decided she could move and ran into the house. She almost tripped over a table and grinned sheepishly at her mother who was shaking her head in the doorway. Sighing Michelle opened her bedroom door and sat on her bed. She needed a rest.


	2. My Michelle

Jimi sat down in his bedroom. He started to strum his guitar and practiced a song he had written. This song was about his deep dark secret.

_Michelle ma belle._

_These are words that got together well._

_My Michelle_

_Michelle, me belle_

_Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble, tres bien ensemble _

_I love you, I love you, I love you _

_That's all I want to say_

_Until I find a way _

_I will say the only words that I know you'll understand _

_My Michelle_

_Michelle, ma belle_

_Sont des nits qui bont tres bien ensemble, tres bein ensemble_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_I need to make you see_

_Oh, what you mean to me_

_Until I do I'm hoping you will know_

_What I mean _

_I love you_

_I want you, I want you, I want you_

_I think you know by now_

_I'll get to you somehow _

_Until I do I'm telling you so_

_You'll understand_

_I will say the only words I know you will understand_

_My Michelle_

"Hey" he heard Michelle call into the house "I left my jacket." Jimi came into the hallway and leaned casually on a wall. "Hey Mick" he said as she grabbed her orange jacket with green flowers from a chair. "Hi" she replied "I gotta go." She hugged him and Jimi felt a sensation in his spine. As she ran out the door he thought _My Michelle_.


End file.
